Harry Potter's Sixth Year
by Voldemort's Mistress
Summary: Harry and crew get to spend their sixth year at Durmstrang thanks to a new program by Dumbledor, through in letters from our dear Voldemort, new character, and a new look for characters and you have one wacky year.


Chapter One  
  
"They all laughed at Albert Einstein. They all laughed at Columbus.  
Unfortunately, they also all laughed at Bozo the Clown." Carl Sagan  
  
Harry started to open the letter he had just received from Hermione. They had been corresponding more than usual this summer. She was the only one who he could talk to a bout his feelings about Sirius and Dumbledore. He even told her about the prophecy; he hadn't even told Ron about that.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
America is so fun. I haven't seen my family that lives here in years. I can't wait to see you so I can tell you all about the wizarding and muggle part of it. I got my O.W.L. results today. Straight Os. I thought that I wouldn't be able to get a good grade in Ancient Runes because of the whole 'ehwaz', 'eihwaz' mix up. I still can't believe I got 15 O.W.L.s. But I know you'd rather not here me go on and on about the O.W.L.s so on to another subject.  
  
I was surprised when you wrote to me that you didn't want to be an Auror anymore. You would make a good one- once you got over your recklessness. I understand about what you said about seeing enough death in your life, but the war is just beginning. There is going to be a lot more deaths. By the time you are old enough to go into the Auror Academy you might be used to it. I don't mean to sound so callused, but it's reality. But it's your choice.  
  
So what do you want to do instead? There are so many choices. Though the wizarding world does not have many universities, there are academies for certain jobs and apprenticeships. I was thinking about becoming an Ancient Runes or Arithmancy Master. Maybe you should take up Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only bad side of that is Masters are required to study the Dark Arts. There is even an act that is going to be passed that the Masters can even use them. Mastery takes up years of studying. But if you know what you want to do you can start your training as soon as you are of age. You can still get a job while studying for your Mastery and if you are a Master. Remember, Professor Snape is a Master in Potions.  
  
Speaking of Snape When are you going to apologize to him for going into his private pensive. I know you feel bad about what you saw. If you don't recall you said so in your last letter. But again I guess you wouldn't want to talk about that.  
  
Today I seem to be in the habit of speaking off things you would wish not to speak of. Maybe in your next letter you should tell me what topics are off bounds.  
  
I am sorry to say that I will not be able to send your birthday present. You will have to wait until I see you to get it.  
  
Well this letter is getting a bit long, so I shall end it. I can't wait to see you maybe I can convince my parents to let us get back to England in time to meet you in Diagon Alley. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
P.S.- I have a surprise for you when I see you. My cousins helped me with it.  
  
Harry smiled at the postscript. In the time that he had known her she had never done something surprising. She loved to stay on schedule and did nothing that derived from it if she could help it. He couldn't help but wonder what her "surprise" was.  
  
Her reminder that his birthday was coming up reminded him to send off his gift to Neville Longbottom. It was a Remembrall, but it differed from the one Neville already owned. This one told you what you were forgetting, not just that you were forgetting something. He chuckled at the memory of the many times Neville complained that he knew he forgot something (with the help of the Remembrall), but couldn't remember what he had forgotten.  
  
But something in Hermione's letter confused him. How did she all the way in America get her O.W.L. results, but he still in Europe (A/N: I'm not sure whether or not Surrey is in the UK, England or what so I'm just going to be broad.) hadn't? Was something wrong with his scores? Had someone intercepted his owl? He decided to send Dumbledore a letter.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
It was brought to my attention I was wondering why I have not gotten my O.W.L. scores yet. Hermione has gotten her's and she is in America. I was just wondering what happened to them.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry then sent Hedwig out the window to deliver his letter. He decided to reply to Hermione's letter and send it when Hedwig got back.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm glad that you are enjoying America. I can't wait to see your surprise. I haven't gotten my O.L.W. results yet. It's strange.  
  
I still don't want to be an Auror. No matter how many deaths there are I don't think I can ever get used to it. And I am not reckless. I just don't totally think things trough like you do. I was actually thinking of becoming a wizarding lawyer. I know you and you are going to find every book and scrape of information you can find, but I will still ask. Can you find some information for me?  
  
I actually read that article, too. Taking up Mastery in DADA really sounds like a good idea.  
  
I don't want to apologize to Snape. I tried when it happened and he didn't wanted to hear it. So why should I try now. I know "it's the right thing to do", "make him listen", "write him a letter". You always tell me that. Give it up. It's not going to happen unless I happen to be leaving the school for like a year or something. I'll tell him when I graduate. How's that?  
  
But whatever. Don't feel like you can't talk about anything with me. No topics are of limits. I like talking about all these things. You are the only one I feel comfortable with to talk about these things. So thank you.  
  
I can't wait to get my present from you. I'm sure it will be great. I hope you can convince your parents to leave early. I really want to see this surprise. Well I better go down stairs now. The Dursley's would want me to serve tea. Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry put his letter on his desk and went down stairs. Just as he left his room he saw his aunt at the foot of the stairwell preparing to call his name. When she saw him there was a brief moment where she looked disappointed. Harry suspected it was from the lose of getting a chance to yell at him. So she settled for snapping at him. "Get down here and serve our tea. Dudley wants his crumpets now. And we have a list of thing we want you to do tomorrow." She handed him a list. Harry glanced at it and scanned the list. Wash the car Mow the lawn Paint the fence Weed the garden Clean the attic  
  
This was the most he had had to do for thee summer. Other tan having him serve they're afternoon tea they pretty much left him alone. The feed him more than he usually got during the other summers since he started Hogwarts and definitely more than before he went to Hogwarts. But even with his enlarged portions it was still less than what the Dursley's had, but Harry didn't mind that. He was sure that if the started to feed him like that he would become as fat as his dear cousin.  
  
"You have two days to complete that list. That should be more than enough time." she said with a sneer. Harry followed her to the living room were he saw the tea set and tray of crumpets.  
  
He settled into his routine of serving and slipping into the background. Soon in was done. Remembering the list of chores that need to be done tomorrow, Harry decided to forgo his usual studying and go to sleep early.  
  
The way I did the O.L.W. results are that some classes have theory and practical tests and others just have theory. The classes with both are Potions, Charms, CoMC, Astronomy, DADA, Transfigurations, and Divination. The classes with just one are HoM, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. You can have an O.W.L in theory and in practical. And to get an OWL you have to have anything an A or above 


End file.
